


The Watcher

by Madam_Madness



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: ...maybe, Attempted Angst, Different languages, F/M, Genderbending, I liked it so meh >:3, I really don't know how tags work, M/M, Many minor OC's, Minor OC Death, Multi, Slow Romance, Yes the title is inspired by a song, i'll add more later, rating might go up in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Madness/pseuds/Madam_Madness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mommy... Why does the older phoenix have to go away?"</p><p>"It is so the new phoenix can have the strength to protect themself and the ones they hold close."</p><p>"Why are you crying Mommy?"</p><p>"Because sweet one... I remembered something I know is going to happen whether I want it too or not."</p><p>"It'll be okay! I'll protect you!"</p><p>"... Thank you little storm cloud."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Watcher

**|| Fatality ||**

Everything around me was dark; in this dark space, I went over the memories of what happened a few minutes before.

I was simply walking down the dim street where I lived, the clouds were covering the full moon as I dragged my feet. Every fiber in my being was telling me to turn around and walk to a friend's house. But I kept going; walking towards the place I never felt safe in since my secret slipped: my own home.

My feet rooted themselves to the cement, my eyes locked onto the sidewalk as images of disgusted glances and angered eyes flashed in front of me. I buried my freezing nose deeper into the fabric of my hoodie and turned my volume up until I could no longer hear my own breathing.

Now that I think about it... if I didn't turn it up so loud, I probably would've lived.

After I had turned it up, I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye and turned; I saw a car swerving out of control and was a mere foot ahead of me.

I felt the front of the car hit me straight on, the cold metal against my skin, and the sharp pain which echoed throughout my entire body while I was being tossed around like a rag doll.

Then there was nothing, no lights... no sounds... just darkness.

The same darkness I am in now.

However... something had changed.

Before there was just me floating in the never-ending abyss.

Now, I could feel cold wind against my skin and something wet beneath me.

Confused at the sudden change, I opened my eyes and looked at the new scenery around me.

I was laying in the middle of a snow-covered clearing with many barren trees circling me. Sitting up, I scanned the field more. There were no tracks of any kind, not even near me, there weren't any dips in the snow either, showing that the clearing was as flat as a sheet of paper.

Taking my time, I stood on shaky legs and turned 360 degrees as carefully as I could, silently noting how the snow under me never let out the delicious crunch I loved hearing. Once I had turned back to my original position, my heart nearly dropped.

Standing a few yards away was a seemingly older woman. Her snow white hair reaching way passed her hips, nearly touching the ground, a white cloak covered every part of her body, leaving only her head as well as a wooden cane gripped by her hands the only things not covered.

I didn't move my eyes away from her. My overactive imagination fueling my paranoia of all the things she could be. A scream nearly left my lips when I blinked and she was standing only inches from me; her bangs covered her eyes, leaving only her smiling mouth open to my sight.

My own mouth imitated a fish as my vocal cords failed to let out a single word no matter how much I pushed them. Frozen, I could only watch as the lady raised one of her hands towards me. I tried moving away from the out stretched limb, yet my body still refused to so much as twitch. A whimper tore through my sealed lips as both freezing cold and blazing hot temperatures spread across my face, leaving no nerve untouched. Once the feelings had covered my whole face, they started crawling downwards and wrapped around my entire body. While this was happening, I could feel my nerves started to shut down, leaving behind a numb feeling and causing my legs to quiver under me. Spots started cornering my vision as a strong gust of wind knocked me into the awaiting arms of the lady.

And then there was nothing once more.

**|| Todesfall ||**

Judy Lockhart was walking near the town's edge, being watchful for the wolves laying in wait for their next meal, when she heard a woman's scream; her heart picked up its pace when she recognized the scream to be one of a soon-to-be-mother in labor.

The eagle-eyed woman sprinted towards the screams, praying to Odin that the mother wasn't the Nibel wolves next meal; relief flooded her system when there were no signs of any monsters in the area, she turned her attention to the pained woman and cautiously lifted the woman off of the frosted ground and helped the blond towards her home.

Hours passed by at a snail's pace as she ordered her husband to fetch the only doctor in the small village and getting one of the workers helping around the house to fetch her some towels and a basin of water. Seeing the pained and eavily pregnant woman leaning against her employer, the worker didn't argue and did what she was told as the two woman made their way to the guest room in their larger-than normal home in the small town. Gently, Judy placed her on the bed and stationed herself in between the woman's legs to assist with the birth of the unnamed blonde's child. The doctor and his assistant entered the room and set the basin and towels on the floor after they were grabbed from the worker.

Time was lost in the event and worry plagued the three's heart as the unnamed woman's screams gradually became softer until she stopped completely as the child - a girl - was born. The doctor tied the umbilical cord and cut it after she was clear off blood. Ignoring the stench of the aftermath circling around the small room, Judy walked over to the quiet mother and angled the child just enough to let them see each other.

A small smile graced the tired face of the blond, raising a hand towards the scarily quiet newborn. In a cracking voice, the mother turned to Judy, fading blue eyes locking with dull brown, "Take... care of... my Alice for me... please."

Swallowing down a lump, the brunet nodded, "I'll take good care of the little one."

Judy's heart broke as the mother smiled at them both, "Thank... you..." The unnamed mother looked to her child and leaned closer, kissing the girl - Alice - on her head, "Be... good... for them... my little... Icicle..."

The quiet newborn let out an ear pinching shriek as the mother's hand fell, her entire body going limp as she exhaled one last time.

**|| Dødsfall ||**

The townspeople of Nibelhiem were curious on how their beloved Mayor and his wife had another child when she had a son only a few months before; nonetheless, they accepted the newborn girl without hesitation and went about their daily lives in the mountain side village. Rumors about how the child came to be slowly faded away into the unwritten history, those who were present at the birth of the girl never let the event leave their lips; not one spoke as spring came and they buried Alice's mother. The only one to speak was Judy, restating how she was going to take good care of the child she gave her life for. When it was time for a tombstone to be placed, none knew what to engrave on the stone; her name was lost, she never once spoke it. Judy was the one who gave the unnamed woman a name.

> Here lies Eleanor
> 
> Whom gave her life for her child
> 
> May the gods protect her
> 
> On her journey

All left the sight feeling a bit lighter, at least now having a name for the blonde. Judy looked down at the two sleeping babies in her arms; one hers by blood, one hers by voice. A sad smile graced her face once more as she leaned down to kiss the chilly forehead of Alice.

"Don't fret little one, I'll do whatever it takes to hold up the promise I made to your mom." She whispered, kissing her son's forehead next as she walked into her home, her husband talking with the neighbors and making sure everything was going well within their tight-knit community. As she set the two babes in their separate cribs, Judy's hand lingered on the cheek of Alice, slightly noticing how cold she was despite being covered completely. The mother chewed her lip in worry before leaving the nursery and heading to the living room only a single room down. As she sat in the rocking chair with a ball of yarn and a few needles, she let her mind wander, mostly going to Eleanor and why the heavily pregnant blonde was so far in the mountains _alone_ in the middle of a snowstorm.

Judy sighed and looked at the small fire, hoping and praying that none one bad was after her and her child.

One could only hope the peace could last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I got any typos so I can set them correctly and I hope you enjoyed! ^u^


End file.
